


Feather of a Phoenix

by Kazlerox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Danny Knows, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Good Peter, Liam Dunbar is a Hale, Liam is coming in the later chapters, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is in Derek's Pack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, POV everyone, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Failwolf, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles dreams of the Phoenix, Stiles has the Phoenix inside him, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mommy stiles, stiles like being called mum, the SHERIFF KNOWS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is left behind by his best friend to make his own pack. He joins Derek's pack and the became  mates. Stiles dreams of a fire bird and its trying to communicate to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New friends and pack

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen wolf it belongs to the screen writers and Teen Wolf  
> http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Supernatural_Powers_and_Abilities For some of the powers Stiles will have.

Stiles Pov

Its been a few months since Scott and myself have stopped hanging out since he has been with his girlfriend Kira. When ever I have suggested we should hang out I would get a cold shoulder and hearing them both laugh along with Malia Tate. I was kinda depressed a lot for those months not seeing my best friend or not best friend any more. It was an ordinary day at school being ignored by you supposed best friend, I was walking to my locker when I felt a hand on my arm I turned and saw Lydia. "Oh hey Lydia." I said last anyone checked she was with Derek's pack like most wolves were. "Hey Stiles how are you?" She asked me with genuine concern in her voice and eyes I shook my head at her especially when Scott and the two girls walked past laughing at me for no reason I felt like I was going to cry then the rest of Derek's pack came over to me including Danny. "Hey Batman." Erica said as she saw me I gave them all a sad smile as I got my things out of my locker. "Will you pick me up and take me to Derek's after school Stiles?" Lydia asked me in her sweetest voice, I nodded my head at her and walked to my next class.

Lydia Pov

"I thought I was taking you to Derek's tonight?" Jackson asked me with a confused look on his face while the rest of the pack looked at where stiles went. "I thought if I got him to come to Derek's then he would join our pack regardless of what people think of him. Stiles know a lot about wolves." I told them the all looked at me they seemed happy that I am trying to get Stiles to want to join. "Will Derek allow Batman to join though?" Erica asked me using the nick names they came up with each other I shrugged my shoulders. "He should. Can you imagine if some other pack, monster, or some other bump in the night came here and got Stiles to join them? His knowledge would be our downfall." I told them they, paled at the thought. It was decided to get stiles in the pack.

Stiles Pov

Classes were alright since I did not have to worry about anything or anyone to disrupt me from my learning. It was lunch as I was walking in the cafeteria, I saw Jackson waving me over to their table. I went over to them. They were far as possible from Scott. "So what's up with you and McCall?" Jackson asked me, there was no sneer or malice in the tone, it was kindness. "Ever since a four of months ago, his changed from the guy I knew. it's like he wants nothing to do with me." I told them the wolves glared and I thought it was directed at me, til I turn around and saw them coming over to us.

"Wow, wolves with pathetic and weak humans that's low." He said to the wolves while flashing his red alpha eyes. "Just because your an alpha does not mean you can intimidate people Scott." I say loud enough for both packs to hear and no one else. He didn't like that, I can tell when he snarled at me and bared his teeth.

I was taking Lydia to the Hale house for a pack meeting, and as I drove up to the Hale house. "Do you want to come in?" She asked me I nodded my head and walked in the den, where the betas, Peter and Derek were. Derek's red eyes that landed right on me, which Was confusing because, when had he got his alpha powers back. The first thing out of my mouth, "How are you an Alpha again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the rest of this story will be beta read.


	2. The dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer is the same as chapter one I don't own anything and the site where stiles will get his powers from.

Derek Pov

"I was away for a bit when I came across this alpha. We had fought and I won." As I was speaking to Stiles, my wolf tried telling me something, but I ignored him. "Okay Sour Wolf." He replied. I got to thinking about how he wasn't in Scott's pack. "Scott left Stiles behind and form his own pack with Kira and Malia." Lydia told me before Stiles could answer. I was furious! after everything Stiles did for Scott just ups and dumps him away like trash?! Wait a second. Why am I thinking this? He isn't part of my pack. 'He's our Mate.' My wolf told me. "Oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee can Stiles join us?" Isaac begged me, giving me his best puppy eyes, while running in circles around Stiles before bear hugging him and also scenting him. "It's up to him, Isaac." I responded as the other betas joined and started scenting him. "Okay I'll join." He said, smiling at all of us.

Stiles Pov

after I joinning Derek's pack, The rest of the meeting which consisted of Derek and the pups scenting me all over. I have to admit the pups were cute, but with Derek... It's something other than cute. I was walking out the Hale house when I heard a screeching sound in my head I doubled over in pain from somehow a fire was near me. "Stiles!" I vaguely heard from someone as I passed out from the pain.

-Start of Dream.-

I was walking through Beacon Hills but at the same time it wasn't beacon hills. Nobody was around. I was walking to the centre of town, as I was doing so, I felt like I needed to go toward the fire hovering in the air. When I got closer, the fire changed shape into a bird. It started screeching at me and I felt like it had some sort of power.

-End Dream.-

I woke up in the hospital to see dad was sitting in the chair next t the bed. I tried to sit up but couldn't. Melissa came and saw Me struggling to sit up. "It's okay Stiles your okay." She said soothingly she help me sit up, as she was doing that dad woke up and looked at me with saddened in his eyes. "Stiles." Was all he said as he hugged me. it had been awhile since we've hugged like this. "Hey dad. What happened?" I asked. Dad looked at me and Mellissa looked at dad, then they both looked at me with confusion on there faces. "Stiles, you don't remember?" My father asked me. I returned his confused look with one of my own. "No. All I remember was coming from Derek's and doubling over in pain from in my head." I replied. They both looked at me with worry Melissa went probably went to find a doctor. To get some tests done. "Why were you at Derek's in the first place?" Dad asks. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that, I should've know he would. He knew about the supernatural world so I can't lie about what I was doing. "I'm part of Derek's pack now." I told him. The look on his face was a mixture of shocked and confusion. So before he can say anything I explain how Scott kicked me out of his pack and now wants nothing to do with me. "Would you like me to call the pack over for you then." My dad asks me. I nodded my head and he went to call them.

It's been about ten minutes since dad has called the pack. The first to arrive was Jackskon, Lydia, and Danny. "Oh my god Stiles! You're okay!" Lydia said as they all three ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad your alright, Stilinski." Jackson said as he lays his head on my shoulder. Derek, Peter, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac came next. Isaac joined the group hug while Erica and Boyd held my hand . Peter gave me a nod with his head. Derek looked kinda serious as always. "Are you alright Stiles?" Drek asked me. "I would hope so. Otherwise the group hug would probably kill me." I smiled and nodded my head. He relaxed a bit at that. "I'm so glad your okay, Stiles." Isaac said, hugging me tighter. Out of all the betas, Isaac was the one that actually reminded me of a pup. "I'm fine pup." Was all I said to him. Everyone looked at me with different emotions, I could not figure out the others emotion except for Isaac's.


	3. Mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is better I had some one beta it so enjoy. And thank you for all those who suggested to me how I could improve my story that really helps so thanks!

Stiles Pov

The doctors came, they wanted me to do some tests to see what was wrong with me and by tests I mean a complete blood work, a cat-scan and X-Rays of my body. After we were done, I was taken back to my room. I got back into the hospital bed and laid down on it as I was lying on the bed Melissa came back. "Well stiles we are still waiting on the blood test results but the others came back your fine so far." She told me with a smile and a warm voice which made everything okay. I still had to wait for the blood tests though it took awhile, they came back to me and I was fine, surprisingly the excruciating pain in my head and my brain is fine? "Well Mr. Stilinski according to everything your fine so your good to go." The doctor told me. When he left I got changed back into my clothes to find dad waiting for me in his work car. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it, he then went over to the other side of the car and got in and then he took me home.

* * *

* * *

 

On the way home my dad and I were chatting animatedly. "So part of Derek's pack? But I thought he was a beta?" He asked me with a confused look on his face. I took awhile but since my dad knows all about the supernatural world of Beacon Hills, we got closer than we have ever been. "Yeah he told me he went away for a bit and while he was away he came across this Alpha and they fought and since he won, he is now an alpha again." I told him he nodded his head at me, making it clear that he understood me.

* * *

 

After we got home I was just lying around in the lounge room under dads orders, which made me laugh. "I'll order pizza how does that sound to you?" He asked me, I nodded my head I didn't really want to cook tea for us.

* * *

 

After dad went to bed, I just later on the top of my bed staring at the roof since I wasn't tired. I felt like something was telling me to look at my window and so I did, once I had looked at my window I saw two red eyes. "Come in Derek." I said hoping it was Derek, I don't know how I will handle this if it's Scott. My window opened slowly and in came Derek Hale, I mean Derek Freaking Hale was climbing in through my window. "You weren't at the hospital so I followed your scent here." He said sheepishly, he was cute when he said it, but I was glad he was here I was curious as to why though. "Why are you here Derek?" I asked him and he sat on my bed then layed down next to me like it was no big deal. "Because I'm here to tell you that your my mate." He told me I was completely shocked at this, I never thought I would be a werewolves mate not an alpha at that, but to say I was Derek 'sourwolf' Hale's mate was shocking I was flabbergasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to redo the first two chapters later I just wanted to put this chapter up. :) helpful comments wanted thank you.


	4. Spark

The words just hit me like a ton of bricks, here I thought he hated me. The reason why I thought he hated me with the whole 'I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' thing. I sighed and gazed at the brooding alpha werewolf that was in my room. "I'm your mate?" I asked him, he sighed and rolled on his side to look at me. As I did the same. I looked into his emerald green eyes. I have never noticed the colour of them. He reached over to me and caressed my face with his thumbs. "Yes. You are Stiles." He told me.

* * *

 

"you know we have to talk about this with my dad, right?" I told him. He just looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. "I know we do. How about we do it in the morning?" He asked me. I was SO glad my dad was not home at this current moment! I still can't believe Derek Hale, the hottest man in Beacon Hills, is in my bed! I snuggled up to my Sour Wolf he put his arms around me protectively. "Does this make me pack mum?" I asked in our snuggling position. "Yes Stiles, it does mean that." He said to me. I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep.      

* * *

 

-Start of Dream.-

I was in my dream again. Same as before no one was around. I already know the fire I had seen was in the centre of town. As I got close to the hovering fire it changed into a bird once more. it was screeching. It sounded like my name. "Stiles." The bird said. I was trying to hear what it was saying to me but it got silent and it blacked out from my vision.

-End of Dream.-

* * *

 

I awoke with my alarm clock going off like it does every morning, but I noticed Derek wasn't in my bed. I got out bed and put out some clothes for the day and went to shower. To say I felt better was an understatement. The water made me relax for some reason. I have to go see Alan Deaton, the vet of Beacon Hill, also the emissary of the Hale pack. I just hope he know what's going on. I was on my way to school as usual, the thing that changed was the pack was waiting to me. "Hey guys!" I said, smiling at them and they, my pack smiled back. Lydia came up to me and linked our arms together. As we walked down the halls of the school.

 

* * *

 

After school I went straight to the vet clinic. Deaton was at the counter when I came in. He looked up at me. "Stiles, What can I do for you?" He asked. I was sure he thought I was crazy, but I had to ask, "Do you know why I've been seeing a firebird in my dreams lately?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute and gestured me to follow him to the back of the clinic. I sat on one of the tables while he sat in one of the chairs. "Now Stiles, tell me everything." He spoke quietly. So I explained everything that has happened since I joined Derek's pack. He grabbed a book and on the cover looked like the bird I've seen. "This was your mother's. She told me to give this to you when you got your powers, I believe it's time I told you about them. Your a spark, Stiles. This has all the info you need." He responded, patting th book gently. that got me so confused. I got to my Jeep and tried to get it started, when it didn't I called Derek. "Stiles? Are you okay Stiles?" Derek asked through the phone. He was concern for me! That's so sweet! "I'm outside Deaton's Clinic, I just found something out and my Jeep won't start. Could you come and pick me up?" I asked. He was silent for about a minute. "Okay stiles. I'm on my way stay in your Jeep got it?" He told me.


	5. The pack Knows

Stiles Pov

I was waiting in my jeep for Derek to come pick me up, when I suddenly saw his Camaro park near me. I grabbed my bag, hoodie, and the book as I got out of my car. I walked over to the passenger side of Der's car, got in, and put my sea belt on. "What is that?" Derek asked pointing to the book. Well better get this over with. "It was my mother's. She was a spark and apparently so am I. Deaton said everything I needed to know was in this book." I said, as I patted the book gently. "how do you feel about this Stiles?" Derek asked me. "I honestly don't know, Derek. I really don't." When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Dad's cruiser was there and though to invite him in. "Wanna come in?" I asked Derek. He nodded and turned off his car. We got out and headed up the door and walked in with Derek following me. "I will drop all of this except the book in my room and then come back down." I said he nods his head once more at me, letting me know that it was okay. I was upstairs in my room putting my things away, when I heard my Dad's voice.

Derek Pov

"So, Derek, what are you're intentions towards my son?" The sheriff asked me with a suspicious look capturing his face in it's grip. "Sir as you know about the supernatural world so I don't have to . Werewolves have mates someone who we are protective of and loyal to. It means we can't cheat on them and we would lay down our lives to protect them if necessary." I told my mate's father. His face soften I could understand him trying to protect his son. "Alright then Derek you have my blessing. If you so much as hurt my boy in any way I will shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet am I clear?" He asked me I nodded my head signalling I understood him. "Yes sir I understand." I said to him. He held out his hand I grabbed it and we shook. I heard Stiles coming down the stairs and wearing a red hoodie and skinny black jeans. "Hey little red." I said with a smile.

Stiles Pov

I don't know what was said betweenmy dad and Derek, but I don't care at the moment because I loved how they were getting along. "Hey little red." Derek said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him went over to him. "Hey big bad wolf." I said as I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back later dad. There are some things that I really need to work out." I told him as I hugged him. He returned the hug and kissed my head before letting me go. He watched as we both got into Derek's car and drove to his loft. "So... What is a spark?" Derek asks, I shrug my shoulders at him, because I had no idea what it was soon as I walked through the door I was tackled by a puppy. "Mum." Isaac whimpered as he hugged the life out of me. "Isaac." Was all Derek to have Isaac to let go of my waist. "What no freak out that Isaac called you 'mum'?" Jasckson asked me with confusion on his face. "I have accepted that fact of being an alpha mate." I told them. They all looked at me with smiles on their faces. Then I looked at Derek mentally saying 'Should I tell them about me being a spark?' He thought for a second before replying, 'You should. Hiding it from the would make it terrible for everyone.' "So, I went to Deaton's and found out that I am a spark, but I don't really know what it is and he gave me this book that belonged to my mum." I said as I showed them my book. Lydia came up to and had look at it. "Have you opened and had a look inside it?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "Well open it, mum."So I opened it to see what it could tell me and it was in another language. "Uh Lydia? Could you take a look at this?" I asked her she came over to me. She took the book out of my hands and looked at the first page. "I'll give you the translation tomorrow." She told me.


End file.
